Jercy one-shots
by Pwnie3
Summary: For seagurl3's birthday. A series of connected Jercy one-shots that I still cannot find it within me to ship. T for lemon fragrance and language.


**Just to make myself clear, I do not ship this. This is a series dedicated to my good friend seagurl3 for her birthday. I still cannot find it in me to ship this. it's cute and all, but no.**

**Also, sorry it's taken me so long to post anything. My dad blocked fanfiction and I was in agony for, like, three months. I haven't been able to do anything, not even type up my stories! It hurt me just as much as the wait hurt you. Anyways, Happy birthday, seagurl.**

**Huzzah for slight Hetalia references, and I am neither the creator of Hetalia nor Rick Riordan.**

**I. Jobs**

Percy Jackson's day started with blonde hair in his face. Not platinum blonde, not strawberry blonde, not dirty blonde or ash blonde. It was pure gold stuck to someone's head. The hair was short, and somewhat spiked against its wearer's best attempts to tame it. The hair was soft, and when Percy nestled his nose in it, he recoiled almost immediately. It smelled like he had just walked through the Seahawk's locker room after the Superbowl.

"Jason," Percy moaned to his fiancée, trying to push him off the bed, "You smell like a locker room." Jason Grace simply tightened his hold around Percy.

"But you smell good. Besides, I'm warm and comfy right where I am. There is nothing you can do to move me." His voice was still slightly thick with sleep.

"We'll see about that, Boy Wonder." Percy dug his fingers deep into Jason's sides, Jason squirming away. Normally, tickling wouldn't be fair play, but this was an exception. Jason really needed to shower. Percy gave a great shove and rolled his fiancée off the bed. "How's about this: I go make breakfast, and you get ready for work. That sound good?"

Jason mumbled something in response, but Percy just took it as a "Yes, that's perfectly fine". Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed, toeing around for his socks. For some reason, Percy's feet couldn't stay warm for more than five minutes if they were left uncovered. He found his socks, put them on, and left the room.

Their flat was small, but had more than enough space for two guys sharing a bed. It had been completely white when they moved in, including all the IKEA furniture they brought with, but Percy had fixed that quickly with a brand-new 50 pack of rainbow-colored Sharpies. The couches had cartoon goldfish all over them, the walls were scribbled with any number of other fish across them. The ceiling had been left to Jason, who colored it with white clouds and a blue midground. Percy had insisted on him drawing a collision of two aeroplanes in the background. Percy smiled up at the ceiling on his way to the kitchen. He heard the en-suite shower turn on as he stepped foot on the tile.

Once in the kitchen, Percy brought out the shiny chrome electric mixer, clicking the whisk accessory into place, before going off to the pantry to get the pancake mix. Not remembering how much water to use, he skimmed the back of the mix bag. He muttered the recipe to himself as he went to the fridge. "Two eggs, two cups of water, three cups of mix." He got two AA large eggs from the carton in the fridge, grabbing the maple syrup as he closed the door. Percy put the eggs in a small bowl on the counter before getting the water from the tap. He grabbed vanilla and blue food dye from the cupboard, almost closing it before going back for the powdered sugar. Percy had never been a big fan of the stuff except on French toast, but Jason put it on just about everything. Percy lifted the top of the mixer and leveled off three dry cups of pancake mix, two wet cups of water, and measured the vanilla and food dye by eye only. All went into the wet-dry-blue-vanilla chaos of the mixing bowl. He put the top of the mixer back down, locked it in place, and turned it on.

He stopped the mixer once the batter was a happy, sky blue in the bowl. it was slightly lumpy, as the directions stated it should be. The coffeepot buzzed, meaning that the automatic coffeemaker had kicked in at the set time. It must be 0630.

Percy had been using military time units every since about a month after he enrolled in the Navy. He worked with a guy, Chief Petty Officer Peter Hoffman, who had served for over 20 years, and he still didn't use the military time around his house of four kids. He told Percy that it stuck with some people and not with others. Then he had told Percy to get back to duct taping the leak in the submarine**(Yes, they actually do this. on subs. They fix leaks with duct tape until they get back to port for repairs.)**.

Percy greased the pan before putting it on the stove. He poured what looked like the right amount of batter into the pan and switching on the burner. he was just taking the last pancake off the pan when Jason walked out of the bedroom with his suit jacket tossed over one arm, briefcase in the other.

Jason was an Assistant District Attorney for the State of New York. He was currently working a case where a 20 year old girl named Natalia Arlovskaya murdered her older half-sister Irena Cherneko before proceeding to the other room where she had tied up her roofied half-brother Ivan Braginsky, and was about to rape him when the police arrived. A neighbor had heard Irena's screams and dialed 911. Natalia was headed for the needle and she knew it, but still hired the best criminal defense lawyer money could buy, Alfonzo Davies. It wasn't as if Jason really had any work to do on this one, seeing as Natalia's fingerprints were all over the pillbottle full of roofies that she had put into her brother's vodka and on the knife found sticking out of Irena's heart. But still, Jason could use another win under his belt.

"Hey, Percy. Smells good." Jason said, walking over to the coffee machine. He stuck his mug under the spout and poured coffee for himself, knowing his voice was still going to need to be smooth for this. Percy smiled.

"Morning Boy Wonder. Pancakes are ready, syrup and sugar is on the table already. Remember, be home right after the hearing, we're going to Nico's for dinner." Percy leaned over and caught Jason by the lips as he walked by the stove to grab the pancakes and plates that were in the cupboard by the stove.

Half an hour later, the dishes were done, Percy was in his uniform, and both left for work, sharing a kiss next to their parked cars.

"See you after work, Boy Wonder." Percy smiled at Jason before pulling out. Jason stared after him, sighing a sigh that just said too many things.


End file.
